


Diving

by AckerP



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckerP/pseuds/AckerP
Summary: 性描写 口 背后注意
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 15





	Diving

利威尔看到浮漂动了，但是绝不是鱼，他的钩上连饵都没有。这小海湾里只有他一个人、一支看起来还不错的钓竿，和两侧低山与数不完的黑色石子。不像埃尔文那样以钓鱼为乐子，他纯粹是在这里打发时间。当一个人醒来的时间越来越早，他就会越来越感觉到时间留给他身体的痕迹，有时候他赶着最后一点夜色入睡，却仍能在天半亮的时候醒来。双眼死盯着浪花里的那一点小小浮漂，利威尔总是在催眠自己，告诉他能体会到一点钓鱼的乐趣。实际上并没有。

今天更早了，还有大概一两个小时他要与这个浮漂一起度过，想到这他又觉得疲惫。但是当那个黑色脑袋顺着浪流，从半岛另一侧缓缓向他浮来的时候，他知道钓鱼还是有点乐子的。

三笠双手摸到那光滑的鹅卵石并感受到水不再能托起她身体时，屈膝俯身为自己手脚找到了支撑点，全身出水的那刻胸口像是有强压被释放，她张大嘴吸了一口气，刚刚上岸时走路还有一点蹒跚，手去拧身上的黄色紧身泳衣，大把的水从她指缝间挤出来，淋湿了一路。

利威尔把钓竿放在脚下，往后去摸了夹克外套放在自己腿上，三笠踩着石头一路走到他旁边，在一块大岩石上坐下，默默将那件外套拿起披到自己背上。利威尔重新拿起钓竿：“比昨天快了些。”

“今天……浪不大。”她歪下脑袋拿双手去拧自己的头发，发梢上还沾着点细沙，她对待自己头发像是对待泳衣一样，只管拧到不出水，然后任一头油亮的黑发如海藻一般交缠着盘在一侧，她探脑袋望了一眼利威尔的鱼桶，“……您今天也没有钓起鱼。”

他微微侧脸有点嫌弃地瞥了她一眼：“你知道是这样就不要说出口，我也没想要钓起什么。”

三笠拉了拉连体泳衣的侧面边角，不让臀缝那里被卡住。早上海边风有点冷，风和着浪，把冰冷又黏湿的水气送到他们面前，三笠从岩石上跳下来，坐在利威尔的侧后方，这里他和石头都能为她挡点风。

“我听说你是在山里长大的，”利威尔根本不回头看她，“以为你是旱鸭子呢。”

“以前格里沙叔叔，艾伦的父亲教我的，在河里。”她说，垂着脑袋在手心里的石头中选最好看的，“您呢？我感觉您很不愿意下水。”她又补充问。利威尔还是只盯着那浮漂，浪更小了些，他看得更清楚了：“没有人教我，地下街只有带腐烂尸体味的臭水沟。”

“那让我来教呢？”她抬起头凝视着利威尔的后背，他的背肌在薄薄的衬衣下根本无从藏匿，三笠有点羡慕。利威尔这回转过头来看她，寻找她的诚挚的眼睛，他沉默着，又转回去重新看向绿色的浮标：“我已经过了学新东西的年纪，你要想找个搭档陪你的话，让和康尼都不错，阿明看起来……有点太瘦了。”

“你知道我不会找他们。”她把手里的鹅卵石都丢掉，双手将膝盖往臂弯里搂，“您是最可靠的。”她这话说的已经够露骨了，利威尔只觉得海风往他衣领里面灌。浮标又明显动了一下，像是有什么咬了钩。

他发现她在偷偷游泳纯属意外，第一次在这片石滩上见到其他人时利威尔有种领地被侵犯的怒气，他并不喜欢自己的秘密被发现，三笠则是无视了他的这些别扭情绪，拧了衣服长腿一伸就往他旁边坐。最开始她也不是穿泳衣，而是在背心外面套了一件衬衣，尺度之大且完全没有维护自己身体隐私的意识，他就找了一天带她去买了件那种吸了水也不会露点的衣服。他几乎每天都来这里钓鱼，而她一周会游两三次，游完了就在他旁边坐着。有时候利威尔觉得自己很像一个老父亲，而想想他们，他们这些人大同小异的经历，对这个身份倒是没感觉太奇怪。

“你这是在为难我。”他说。

“我不会强迫人做不喜欢的事。”三笠急着为她辩解，说完感觉自己又讨了没趣，曲着腿坐着。

她不是特别会说话的人，尤其要她和人说理，常常她为为自己的一些言行而自责。碰上阿明还好，他很聪明，但是和艾伦这种思维与人不常在一条线上的，还有利威尔这种要么一嘴火药味要么拿暴力代替话语的，三笠总是觉得自己吃亏。从宿舍边的沙滩下水，绕过矮山再到这里，大概要半个小时，这半个小时里她不需要和人说话，短暂脱离集体生活进入另一个蓝墨色的世界，没有声音没有重力，等她在走上岸她就能看到利威尔——有时候三笠也搞不懂利威尔带给她的感觉。她想去了解他和他说话，同时他们两人之间默契的“沉默”又格外令她着迷。

“您，有人给您口过吗？”她试探性地问，这个冲动在她心里已经好久了，脚趾抓着碎石子，害怕他没听见又伸脚去踢了踢他的后背。

“你说什么？”他肯定是听到了，鱼竿放下去皱眉转身向她，三笠难得能在他眼睛里看到震撼的神色。“三笠。”他很认真的叫他的名字，这是很难得的，三笠听到这一声就感觉自己很难再绷住了。她跳似的起身，跨过他的侧肩绕到他的面前，双膝跪下来。利威尔仰面看她，她看清楚了他的脸，这张能让她平静又难耐的脸。

三笠伸手去摸他的裤裆，利威尔则是下意识闪避了一下，她的手还是快的，但他按住了她的手：“你知道这是什么意思吗？”

她张嘴却发不出声，点了点头，早晨这里好冷，她急切渴望着与这个人融化在一起：“您如果不想被人当作是尿裤子了的话，请别乱动。”她说。冰凉的手已经伸进了衬衣与裤腰之间的缝隙，利威尔看着她，原本用力的手也放松开放在一旁的石滩上，身体向后摊，背靠着那块巨大的岩石。这里很好，有乱石做遮掩，而这个点根本没人会到这里来，这种想法让利威尔感觉血都热了起来。

三笠身上还是湿的，冰凉的。他的裤子沾上了一点点的水印，很快被她脱了去。石滩微微的弧度给他们现在的越界行为提供了很好的环境。她半趴在地上，一手扶着他的大腿强迫他全部暴露给她，另一手扶着他的阴茎，舌头带着缠人的涎水在顶端打转。身上的外套胡乱搭着，露出半个圆肩，从利威尔的角度能看见V字领下白嫩的软肉。

从哪里学来的呢，利威尔想，这么青涩又大胆。自己被刺激得有失控之势，双眼只盯着她的嘴。她慢慢地把变大的阴茎吞进去，长得不太整齐的牙微刮过阴茎表面，他觉得疼痛又兴奋，手捏了一把碎石子，意识到自己的失态后才猛地撒开手掌，黑色石子已经在他手心里留了些深浅不一的痕迹。

三笠吞了一半了。他刚刚没回答她，因为这是他第一次被舔，他过去的性经历说不上丰富，都不如这个早晨更令他印象深刻。下半身肿胀着，被湿润包裹，同时从海面上来了冷风，天阴沉沉的，像是给这场突如其来的性交铺了黑白的幕布。利威尔感觉自己快交代在她嘴里了，急忙着要让她脱身。

已经做的足够了。

他按住她的肩膀坐起来，把阴茎抽出来，他才看清楚三笠此刻也并不清醒的表情，大眼迷茫着，亮黄色的泳衣贴在她身体上，双腿大开着，嘴角已经沾上了他的肮脏液体。利威尔甚至怀疑她是不是传说中的女妖，而他早已甘心做了她的奴隶、她的祭品，死也愿见她饕餮后满足的目光。

他去搂她，腿在石滩上摩擦微微带来刺痛。他把三笠抱到自己腿上，用力去吸她的嘴唇，妄图吸取她口腔里的所有氧气。同时手也不停，一手上下撸着自己的阴茎，另一手扯住她身上的肩带往下拉。泳衣有点沉，但他一刻也等不及了。

这时的三笠才从旺盛的情欲中找到一点点理智，她喘着，整张脸都红透，双手不知道放哪只有去抓他胸口的衣扣。她从浸满水的泳衣中迅速脱出来，双乳跟随她的呼吸快速起伏着，私处也暴露无遗。利威尔眯眼感叹设计这种衣服的人真是色情，双手托起三笠的臀，引着她稳稳坐下去。

插得很深，三笠没经历过这种事情，躯干甚至微微发抖，刚才的游刃有余已经消失得无影无踪，她只有去依赖他，她去急切地与他交换唾液，抚摸他的手臂肌肉，用心跳去度心跳，她羞得只想与他一直这样，不要让一点风、一点水进入他们的间隙中。

“你有羞耻心吗？”利威尔打破了这种宁静，刻意仰头回避她追过来的吻，似是非要他回答这个问题不可，有规律地从下往上顶着她。

三笠嘴唇贴着他的侧颈，只能零星地用控制不住的声音表达她此刻的愉悦：“……嗯，有……而且……比您的多。”她知道他在报复，但她不会给他胜利的机会。她快高潮了，一瞬间脱力只有向下坐，双臂为了寻找更安全的支撑点她拥住了利威尔的脑袋，让他的头埋在自己胸口。她是有母性的，她感觉这一刻她有被珍爱与信赖着，就像她爱他那样。利威尔圈紧了她的腰，同时也泄在她里面。

在海湾中不起眼的角落里，两个不该共享领地的人将自己都交给彼此。利威尔想起她说的那句“不会强迫人做不喜欢的事”，他抬头看向她，她不闪躲他的目光，他感觉自己已经和她沉入深深的海底，她意识到自己进入了一个只有他们二人的世界，分不清水与汗。他们潜在海中，深深地深深地。

FIN


End file.
